disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshmallow
Marshmallow is a supporting character in Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. He is an enchanted snowman, personal bodyguard of Elsa the Snow Queen, and guardian of the North Mountain. Background Official Description :Marshmallow is an enormous icy snowman born from Elsa's powers. He serves as a brute bodyguard charged with keeping intruders away from her ice palace. The menacing white beast doesn't say much, but he packs a powerful punch. Development Originally, there was going to be more than one snowman similar to Marshmallow, with Olaf being the first member of this snowman army, but was rejected by Elsa because he wasn't threatening enough, very much like how one's first attempt at cooking food often tends to end in disaster, but later attempts become more and more successful (they make a brief appearance in the "Bad Elsa" deleted scene, where an originally villainous Elsa can be seen interrogating two of "Admiral Westergard" (an early version of Hans, the actual antagonist)'s guards). However, these snowmen were ultimately proven to be too successful, that they ultimately went out of control and started going on a rampage and purposely attacking anyone in their path, something Elsa was against. However, the concept was kept so at least one Snowman Guard would be in the film, with Marshmallow taking that role. Personality Just as Olaf represents Elsa's childlike persona, Marshmallow appears to represent Elsa's powerful desire to be left alone. Because of this, he is extremely aggressive and territorial to intruders or others who try to enter the castle except Elsa, whom he was made to protect. He is incredibly devoted to her in this role, and continued this even when he was injured. However, at the end of the film, when returning to the ice palace, he is shown smiling and letting out a happy sigh after placing Elsa's old tiara on his head. This possibly hints that while he represents her desire to be alone, he could also contain some aspects of her innocence. Despite being a highly competent minion for the most part, Marshmallow still has some bumbling edges, as seen when chasing Kristoff and Anna, who were able to outsmart the snow beast rather easily. Interestingly, in several storybooks and comics taking place after the film, Marshmallow's friendlier personality, shown at the end of the film, has apparently taken dominance, now serving as an ally to the other characters. This can also be seen in Frozen Fever, where Marshmallow shows no hostility towards Olaf, Kristoff and Sven, while the opposites show no fear of the snow beast, in spite of their previous history. Physical appearance Marshmallow is a hulking behemoth of a snowman, whose joints are comprised of ice rather than sticks, unlike Olaf. His fingers are made from rounded icicles, and are really sharp as knives, with his elbows and knees having sheets of ice on them like knee and elbow pads. As he is angered further, it is shown that Marshmallow's eye sockets light up demonically, and ice spikes will protrude from multiple parts of his body. It is shown that he gains ice spikes on his back, somewhat like the quills of a porcupine or hedgehog, as well as ice growing along his arms. His ice fingers sharpen to become talons, and fangs will grow along his jawline. This helps make him a more formidable fighter, as well as making him appear more threatening. Powers and Abilities Despite being made from snow and ice, he seems to have no real control over it. However, Marshmallow has immense physical strength, which he uses as his primary weapon. He can grow ice from himself, however, in the form of weapons such as spikes, claws, and teeth to compose armor. He also has shown the ability to breathe blizzards of snow from his mouth. When facing one or two opponents, his immense size and strength can give him the upper hand. However, he does have some difficulty taking on large groups of opponents at one time, due to their strength in numbers and his lack of agility. Like Elsa, his abilities are controlled by his emotions. When peaceful, Marshmallow's appearance is smooth and warm, much like Olaf, though still hulking due to his size. But when angered, the spikes and shards are unleashed, and the more his fury, the more deadly ice shards consume his body, making him all the more dangerous and powerful. Appearances ''Frozen After Anna arrives in Elsa's ice palace, the princess tries to convince her sister to return home, to Arendelle. However, Elsa refuses, though Anna remains persistent even after Elsa's frequent requests to leave and unintentional freezing of her sister's heart. With no other choice, Elsa creates Marshmallow as a personal bodyguard to send Anna, her companion Kristoff, and Elsa's first enchanted snowman Olaf out of her home, to never return. After Marshmallow kicks them out, however, he upsets Anna by throwing Olaf onto a snowy boulder. As revenge, Anna balls up a snowball and tries to throw it at the giant beast, but Kristoff, knowing it's a bad idea, keeps Anna from throwing the snowball, telling her to let the giant snowman be. Anna tells him she's calm and seemingly softens, but the moment Kristoff turns his back, she throws the snowball at the giant snow monster. Though it leaves literally no damage whatsoever, the lack of respect was enough to infuriate Marshmallow, causing him to chase Anna, Kristoff and Olaf down the North Mountain. Marshmallow manages to corner them at the edge of a cliff, though Kristoff immediately begins digging a snow anchor, using a rope to safely guide himself and Anna down the mountain to safety. However, Marshmallow catches up to them, though Olaf tries to stop him. Annoyed, Marshmallow kicks Olaf over the cliff, and continues his chase for Anna and Kristoff, pulling them up to his face by the rope, and ordering them once more not to return, just before Anna grabs Kristoff's knife, cuts the rope, then sends the duo plummeting down, though they survive. With his mission to drive them away complete, Marshmallow returns to the ice palace. Later, Marshmallow stakes himself outside of Elsa's castle, disguising himself as snowy boulders in case more unwanted guests were to arrive. Eventually, they do, in the form of the conniving Prince Hans and his army, set on finding Anna and capturing Elsa. The moment they come close enough, Marshmallow reveals himself and jumps right into battle. The soldiers immediately attack the beast with their bolts from their crossbows and spears, infuriating Marshmallow and causing his ultimate form to be unleashed. Marshmallow is able to hold most of the guards off, though Hans proves to be a fierce warrior himself, avoiding each of Marshmallow's attacks and eventually using his sword to slice the snow monster's left leg off, causing him to lose balance and begin tumbling over to a large gorge. With Marshmallow wounded, Hans begins heading inside Elsa's castle, but Marshmallow doesn't give up, giving one last swing in attempt to drag Hans down with him. Unfortunately, he fails, and the giant snow beast plunges down into the chasm below, apparently to his death. After the credits, it's revealed that Marshmallow had survived the ordeal, and is seen limping back into the castle with a newly-made left leg, where all he finds is Elsa's discarded crown. The monster examines the crown, looks around for a moment, and smiles. The monster, pleasing his inner prince, happily crowns himself ruler of the castle, causing his ice spikes to resign as he gives a happy sigh, becoming docile before happily continuing his life in the North Mountain. Frozen Fever While spending Anna's birthday with her, Elsa catches a cold, and she inadvertently conjures miniature, sentient snow-babies known as the Snowgies with each sneeze. By the end of the day, an immense infusion of Snowgies have been born. Marshmallow, now tame, appears at the end of the short, where he is seen still residing in the ice palace. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf decide to bring the Snowgies to live with Marshmallow, with Kristoff advising the latter to ignore how the little creatures came to be and simply accept them, much to the snow beast's bewilderment. Cameos An emoticon version of Marshmallow briefly appeared in the ''Frozen entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. In Moana, Marshmallow is one of the monsters featured on the tapestries behind Chief Tui after Gramma Tala's opening story. He also appears in the Realm of Monster, with slightly different coloring. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time Marshmallow appeared in the first episode of the fourth season of the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time. Out of fear, he is summoned by Elsa for protection when she was pursued by Emma Swan and Killian while in Storybrooke. Marshmallow promptly drives the duo away, and goes on a destruction across town before entering the forest. He crosses paths with the Merry Men, and is provoked into attacking them after they shoot him with an arrow. Before he can crush Maid Marian, Regina intervenes and destroys Marshmallow, leaving behind the snow that had formed him. Video games ''Frozen: Olaf's Quest Marshmallow appeared in the platform game as an occasional enemy who'd chase after the eponymous snowman in a recurring mini-game. He played a similar role (that being a recurring enemy) in ''Olaf's Adventures, where one of the mini-games involved avoiding Marshmallow's snowball attacks. ''Disney INFINITY'' series He is mentioned in Disney INFINITY by Anna, who sometimes says while doing combat that "you're lucky I didn't send Marshmallow after you!" or "I learned that from a giant snowman!" He appears as a legit character in Disney INFINITY 3.0, as an obstacle in the Frozen circuit in the Toy Box Speedway game,Disney Infinity 3.0 Meets Mario Kart In The Speedway Toy Box and is also unlockable as a decorative set peice for the Toy Box.Infinity Inquirer Twitter (11:20 AM - 12 Aug 2015 Tweet) ''Frozen Free Fall Marshmallow is also featured in ''Frozen Free Fall on a special file named after him, first encountered in level 166. Marshmallow tiles must be dropped off the board like special items or two matches must be made next to them. However, if two matches are made next to a Marshmallow tile, he would roar and cause tiles to be covered in snow, and already snowed tiles to increase in size. Marshmallow also appears in the console version, Frozen Free Fall: Snowball Fight, as a playable character. Other games Marshmallow also appears in both Club Penguin and LittleBigPlanet as a costumed character. Disney Parks Disneyland In December of 2014, Marshmallow made his live debut in the Disney theme parks during the "Freeze the Night" party event at Disney California Adventure, in the Hollywood Land area. During the event, a large, animated, puppet of Marshmallow was available for meet-and-greet sessions. Marshmallow also took part in the event's prime stage show, as an animated guest co-host. Walt Disney World Resort In Florida, Marshmallow's likeness was also featured during the Frozen Summer Fun! event at Disney's Hollywood Studios, specifically during the For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration show. Marshmallow also appears as an audio animatronic towards the end of Frozen Ever After, surrounded by multiple Snowgies. Tokyo Disney Resort In Tokyo Disneyland, Marshmallow appears as the giant centerpiece of the final float, accompanied by Hans, during the Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy parade. Shanghai Disneyland In Shanghai, a puppet of Marshmallow appears following behind the Frozen float Mickey's Storybook Express. Gallery Trivia *Originally, Marshmallow's render bore a greater resemblance to Olaf. His body was divided and less smooth, and his arms were made from uprooted tree trunks with their roots as his claws and lacked icicle spikes. *Originally, Olaf was meant to name Marshmallow upon their first meeting in Elsa's castle, as well as deem him his brother. However, this was dropped in the final film. Nevertheless, Olaf is still the only character in the film to refer to Marshmallow by his name, thus keeping the naming of Marshmallow in the film, but in a much different way. This would mean that, though Elsa created Marshmallow, she never named him. **Interestingly enough, this setup is used when Olaf meets the Snowgies. *Before the concept of using a giant snowman as a giant monster, Marshmallow was originally going to be a polar bear. *Marshmallow is afraid of fire because his body melts near the fire.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 46. *There is a speculation that one of the monsters in Moana residing in Lalotai was an interpretation of Mashmallow. External Links *Frozen Wiki: Marshmallow References Category:Disney characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Objects Category:Snowmen Category:Created by Magic Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magical Objects Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Giants Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Disney on Ice characters